A little more than pictures
by Encantria
Summary: She's a lot more prepared than he thought. Rapunzel x Eugene SMUT


**Hello Everyone! This was written for a prompt on Disney Kink meme.**

 **I do LOVE writing, and am eager to improve, so I would very much appreciate constructive feedback if you have any.**

 **Either way, Enjoy!**

She likes drawing. He knows that.

She's always drawing something, "I like to keep a record of everything!" she chirps as she sits on a large rock in the middle of a stream, pencil in hand, drawing pad on her lap.

Eugene is pretty accommodating of her need to draw, sitting with her on the side of the road for an hour so she can draw as many people going by as she can or when she has to draw _this particular_ blade of grass. He's very patient when she makes him, or Pascal, or Max pose for her so she can draw them in the perfect light.

But this, this is different. This isn't drawings of pretty flowers, or a hole in a tree that she likes he look of.

She's always been affectionate, and ever since their first kiss she's been all over him like wild fire, pulling him into closets, or under tables or around corners so they can kiss. She's obsessed.

"Eugene!" she whines, when he refuses to get out of bed, "Eugene! I'm dying!" he can feel the way she must be pouting, even though his eyes are closed. She's draped on top of him, her breasts pressing into his shoulder and her cheek on his. He knows _exactly_ what she wants.

He had envisioned having to teach Rapunzel everything. Granted, the first time he slipped his tongue in to her mouth she had bitten it, but after that she'd become very confident. She loved raking her nails down his chest or pulling at his hair while they kissed, and more recently she'd started going lower, grabbing his ass, untucking his shirt and running her hands over the skin of his back.

He hadn't thought though, that she might have a lot more knowledge about sex than she let on.

The notebook in his hands has clearly seen better days. The first few pages have some drawings of human anatomy on them. There are some corrections, things scribbled out, re-drawn on a larger scale in a bubble next to it.

And then… her. It's obviously her, her long golden hair is clearly visible, but she's _naked._ Breasts pert and high, stomach with the slight, healthy swell and…

He's not sure why he's suddenly shy to think about it. He's seen a lot of girls naked, said more vulgar things to them.

But this is _her._ She's different.

The next few drawings are more intimate. There's a couple of her breasts and then some of her vagina.

He can cope with this, this is ok. What comes next is _not_ ok.

She's spread on her bed, hair to one side, eyes shut, legs wide with a hand between them and her other hand squeezing her breast.

Eugene gasps for air and snaps the notebook shut. His arousal is obvious now, tenting his pants eagerly.

He's not sure if he can keep going.

But he's _so_ curious.

He tentatively opens the book again, flipping through till he finds his spot. The next drawing is male. Its disproportionate, and she hasn't drawn a face but she's got the right idea.

There's a few more after that, each time she fixes something, till finally, she seems satisfied.

Eugene squirms, trying to get more comfortable as he flips the page.

Oh god.

She definitely knows what sex is.

The faceless man is on top of her now, his penis halfway in. The man has her hands held above her head and Rapunzel's mouth is open in a silent scream.

The next few are similar, there's one of her on top, one of her on her knees, one of him behind. There's one of her pleasuring herself while he sucks on her breast, and another of him with his fingers knuckles deep inside her.

Eugene undoes his belt. He's so hot. So turned on. As he flips to the next page he wraps his hand around himself.

The next page is him. His face, his cheeks, his nose (she's got it right!) all in small sketches that almost run into each other. Then there more, his chest, his ass. And then it stops.

Nothing. She hasn't drawn any more. Eugene groans.

He moves his hand on himself frantically, searching for some release.

The door clicks open and Eugene remembers why he's in her room. He tries to stuff his penis away as he frantically tries to remember which lesson she'd just had, Etiquette? French? Math?

He looks up to find her standing in front of him, looking at him with an amused smirk playing on her lips.

He tries to hide the note book, he really does.

Rapunzel climbs straight on to his lap without a second thought, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He can feel the layers of material between them, the friction is driving him crazy.

"I see you found my notebook." She says, her breath against his lips sending shivers down his spine. He swallows thickly and nods.

She bites her lip and her eyes seem to examine every line of his mouth.

"I've been reading up on it all in the library." She says softly, and for a moment she looks unsure, and then defiant, "Eugene," she announces, "I want to have sex with you."

He coughs for a moment and stares at her.

But she's already unlacing her corset and undoing his shirt buttons.

He finally finds his voice as she's pushing the shirt off his shoulders and looking at his cheats rather hungrily. "Rapunzel, stop."

She looks confused, then scared, "Eugene?"

He struggles to find the words to explain this to her, and before he can she's moving backwards, off him and holding her unlaced corset tightly to her chest.

"No!" he mutters, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her back to him.

She looks away from him, but doesn't resist.

"We need to talk about this." He says quietly, "you know sex is a big step, right? And you could get pregnant."

"I know." She whispers, "I went to the physician, he gave me some herbs to prevent pregnancy."

Eugene blinks, she's so… Prepared.

She chews her lip, "I want this, Eugene. I want you!" then she pauses, "don't you want me?"

Oh god, does he ever!

He scopes her up and presses her into the bed, kissing and biting his way down her neck, sucking at the top of her breasts.

She wraps a leg around him and grinds into him. It's exquisite, she's fully dressed and bringing him sensations so strong he thinks he'll pass out.

He tugs at the last of the lacing of her corset, pushing it open and drinking in the sight of her before dipping his head down to take her nipple in his mouth just like she had in her drawing. She moans wantonly, her hips bucking up into his and her hands running through his hair.

Eugene kisses back up to her pulse point, sucking hard enough to leave a mark as she pulls his shirt off.

He brings his mouth back to hers, sucking on her tongue as his hands find their way around her body.

She's incredible. Her moans as he touches her are only turning him on more.

"Rapunzel!" he groans on to her lips.

She responds with a growl, grabbing his erection through his pants and squeezing rather hard. He groans desperately and pulls at her skirt.

She has to stand up to take the rest of her layers off, she doesn't look shy as they pool around her ankles, instead pouncing at him with renewed hunger.

She gets his shoes and socks off, and then his pants.

She's been so busy caught up in her task that she forgets to look, and when she finally does, him, lying on the bed naked with her straddling his thighs, she lets out a little squeak.

And then she leans down to give him a good inspection, poking a few times at him and giggling.

"Ok?" he asks, and she giggles again, falling on to his chest to kiss him, his erection squashed by her stomach.

Finally, she pulls away, lust clouding her eyes.

He knows what she wants. He knows what _he_ wants.

He gently lies her on the bed, hovering over her nervously.

Rapunzel licks her lips, "I'm ready." She says.

Normally, he'd plunge straight into a girl, no questions asked. But this is her. She's a virgin, for all her knowledge, and he doesn't want to hurt her.

He strokes gently down her side, her waist, her hip, dragging his thumb over her pelvis.

Slowly he dips a finger in, gently running it through her wetness.

Rapunzel moans.

Eugene is fascinated. He's never been this interested in pleasing a girl before, he's usually out to please himself.

But here she is, stretched out under him, her hands gripping his hair and the sheets and wow. He's so ready for her. For everything she is.

He finds how to make her purr before sliding his finger in.

He almost comes from the pressure around him and its only his finger in her.

"Eugene!" She cries, lost in her own pleasure.

"Rapunzel!" he groans, and suddenly, he can take it no more.

In one swift movement, he takes his finger out and replaces it with his penis.

Rapunzel whimpers.

He stops.

Her nails dig into his back and she whimpers again.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" he says, pulling away.

"No!" Rapunzel exclaims, pulling her to him and frowning.

Eugene pauses, and he can see her concentrating.

"Ok." She whispers, "go."

He moves slower this time, setting a slow rhythm, he can't tell if she's enjoying herself, but she hasn't protested, so he bends to kiss her lips and Rapunzel responds slowly.

He keeps it up till his vision blurs and he can't think straight. "Rapunzel." he hisses, and he can feel her kiss his cheek, her hands running gently through his hair as he cums.

He pulls himself off her at her gesture, falling beside her.

"Did you finish?" he asks after a moment, draping an arm over her.

She curls into him and shakes her head, "my book says most girls don't finish first time."

Eugene frowns, "I can-"

She cuts him off, "No." she kisses his lips softly, "It was perfect."

"Everything you hoped for when you drew those pictures?"

She shrugs, a smile tugging at her lips, "there's room for improvement. I think we'll have to keep practicing."


End file.
